The invention relates generally to starter mechanisms for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to pull rope operated starter mechanisms. Still more particularly, the invention relates to pull rope starter mechanisms with a rewind spring for automatically rewinding the pull rope to condition the starter for subsequent usage.
In the past, when the pull rope broke during starter operation or was suddenly released by the operator after withdrawal from the pulley, the rewind spring sometimes caused excessive pulley rewinding movement which caused the spring to be damagingly bent or creased so as to require replacement of the rewind spring. The invention disclosed herein prevents such overrunning or excessive rewind rotary movement of the pulley carrying the pull rope.